Cuando Rukia Sonríe
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: SongFic/Contiene Ligero ByaHisa/NO es ByaRuki/OOCxAU/Cuando su pequeña hija Rukia sonreía, Byakuya también lo hacía, pues esa misma sonrisa le decía que todo iba a estar bien, tal y como lo hacía Hisana.


_-¡Qué tal! Ok, pues espero que se encuentren bien...antes que nada hago aclaración ESTO NO CONTIENE ROMANCE PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTE EL BYARUKI que creyeron que contenía insesto y entraron por error [xD] Es un poco más sentimental, aparte de que contiene un poco de ByaHisa…_

_Hikari: Nee-san, ¿esto es AU? *dice agarrando el guión del fic* ¡Aparte de que tiene muuucho OOC! [o.O] No me lo creo, Byakuya-sama sonriendo…_

_-Jeje…si…(no sería lindo? ^/^) Ok, dejando mi mirada de fangilr, esto es un SongFic con la canción "Molly Smiles" de Jesse Spencer. Aunque le cambié la letra, en vez de ser "Molly" será Rukia [XD] Aparte de que como dijo mi Hikari, es AUxOOC…1) Porque Byakuya se la pasa sonriendo en este fic 2) Porque Rukia tiene alrededor de 8 años y 3) Porque digamos que es en el tiempo actual._

_Hikari: ¿Nee-san, como se te ocurrió eso? [._.]_

_-¡Fácil! En el rato que me puse a ver "Uptown Girls/Pequeñas Grandes Amigas" (ya que este es el soundtrack) y me imaginé a Byakuya-boy como papi de Rukia-san [^w^]_

_Hikari: [-.-U] Típico de ti…Ok, mejor hay que dejarles el Disclaimer para que lean: __**NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO. ASÍ MISMO LA CANCION NO ES NUESTRA. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CUANDO RUKIA SONRIE<strong>

Estaba en su hogar, vistiendo ropa holgada para sentirse cómodo luego de un largo día de trabajo, la casa era completamente enorme, de un acabado antiguo pero hermosa en sí, no solo por la fachada, sino también porque en ella había vivido los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida a lado de su amada y ahora difunta esposa. Kuchiki Byakuya no podía ser más feliz en esos días, pero luego de que ella falleció, había dejado un hueco que difícilmente podía llenarse. Sin embargo, ninguna tristeza era tan grande con lo que ahora tenía y lo hacía feliz de diferente manera a la de antes, ahora que tenía lo único que su amada Hisana le dejó, su orgullo y más grande tesoro, su hija Rukia. No sólo porque era igual a su madre, sino porque tanto su inocencia como su inteligencia eran de apreciarse, y para todo buen padre, una hija es una bendición, un regalo.

_Daddy's Little girl  
>[La pequeña de papá]<br>paints the world with her magic wand  
>[pinta el mundo con su varita mágica]<br>Daddy's Little child  
>[La pequeña de papa]<br>breathes new life to the morning time for me  
>[respira una nueva vida en la mañana para mí]<br>Tought we're apart, her's toughs fallow me  
>[Aunque estemos lejos, sus pensamientos me siguen]<em>

Salió al inmenso jardín bañado de pétalos de Sakura en busca de su primogénita, la niña había salido a jugar ahí y aun no regresaba a la casa, no le preocupaba que se alejara puesto que la casa a pesar de ser grande tenía seguridad, pero le preocupaba que se tardase mucho, pensó si le habría pasado algo. Al fondo de los jardines, junto a un estanque de peces, jugaba la pequeña junto con un conejo blanco, riendo rebosante de alegría en el pasto y abrazando al felpudo animal. A Byakuya le enterneció la escena, esa sonrisa borraba todo rastro de amargura o soledad en él, como si el mundo se detuviera y sólo existieran él y su hija.

_When i come home, Rukia smiles with the dawn  
>[Cuando voy a casa, Rukia sonríe con el amanecer]<br>Rukia smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
>[Rukia sonríe e irradia un brillo alrededor de su aureola]<br>When she plays, Rukia smiles  
>[Cuando ella juega, Rukia sonríe]<br>On a summer days, Rukia smiles  
>[En los días de verano, Rukia sonríe]<br>A new day, Rukia smiles  
>[Un día nuevo, Rukia sonríe]<em>

Pudiera parecerse mucho en el físico a su difunta esposa, pero Rukia Kuchiki era no sólo amable, generosa y valiente, sino también de un carácter bastante explosivo, a veces fría y testaruda como su padre. Una digna niña Kuchiki, que a pesar de su corta edad de sólo 8 años era una niña bastante inteligente y capaz, casi un mini adulto. Pero claro, portando esa inocencia que toda niña de su edad lleva, algo que adoraban todos los que la conocían, más su padre.

-¡Oto-sama!-se levantó la pequeña pelinegra del pasto dejando en este el conejo y así correr a abrazar a su padre.

-Te estaba buscando-solo atinó a decir Byakuya una vez que su hija se abrazó de sus piernas y él le acariciaba los cabellos-No me dijiste que estabas aquí, me preocupaste, Rukia…-la niña lo miró con un puchero inflando los cachetes y con ceño fruncido.

-Pues que nunca me dejas salir de la casa ¡ni siquiera al jardín!-espetó la niña indignada, si, su padre era demasiado sobreprotector.

-Porque no quiero que te pase nada, aun sea dentro de esta casa-respondió sereno el hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro, poniéndose a su altura.

-Pero pronto cumpliré los 9 ¡ya soy una niña grande, Oto-sama!-renegó la pequeña Rukia, Byakuya sólo suspiró.

-Bien, entonces creo que deberás de hacerte tú la comida, lavar tu ropa y conseguir un empleo como el mío para que dejes en paz a tu nana-comentó el hombre, a lo que la niña volvió a hacer puchero.

-¡Dije que quería que me trataras como niña grande, no como adulta!-espetó ella, y cuando menos se los esperó, Byakuya sonrió y la tomó desprevenida para empezar a hacerle cosquillas en su pequeño abdomen y reír a la vez.

_Daddy's Little girl  
>[La pequeña de papá]<br>ties a rinbbon aroun my heart  
>[anuda una cinta alrededor de mi corazón]<br>Daddy's Little child  
>[La pequeña de papá]<br>wave goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
>[se despide de la ola del mar que me arrastró]<br>Tought we're apart, she's a part from me  
>[Aunque estemos lejos, ella es parte de mí]<em>

La sonrisa de Byakuya no se borraba, ahora era más difícil de quitar cuando estaba con su hija, y esta ahora reía de las cosquillas de su padre, el conejo se acercó pensando que tal vez su padre estaría haciéndole algo la niña-vaya conejo igual de sobreprotector-ella se despegó de su progenitor y estrechó en sus brazos al conejo. El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y tomó de la mano de su hija para encaminarse dentro de la casa.

-Ya es hora de que comas, Rukia-explicó él mientras caminaban por el jardín lleno de flores rosadas. Ella sonriente asintió.

-Oto-sama…-llamó la pequeña-¿Me enseñarás kendo de nuevo?-preguntó con ilusión la niña.

-No será posible-dijo sencillo el hombre-Tus clases fueron ayer, aparte, sé muy bien que las intenciones con las que quieres practicar no son para defenderte…

-¡Oto-sama! ¡Claro que no! Lo dices porque no te gusta que practique algo tan "peligroso"-respondió la niña dando las verdaderas razones de su padre-¡No quiero que la gente me vea como una niña débil!

-Lo dices por ese niño Kurosaki que siempre te gana ¿no es así?-la pequeña se sonrojó, pero volteó para su padre no se fijara en ello, y aunque a él no le agradase ese niño de nombre Ichigo que se juntaba mucho con su hija, debido a que a veces era problemático y por desgracia, el padre era su viejo amigo Isshin-No necesitas ser fuerte cuando ya lo eres…

-¡N-No es eso!-tartamudeó la pequeña pelinegra-Ya te dije que…quiero ser más fuerte para ayudar a la gente y poder cuidarte como me cuidas a mí, Oto-sama-la niña lo miró, él le sonrió y le imitó. El Kuchiki mayor se inclinó para abrazarla y cargarla hasta la entrada para poder irse a merendar.

_When i come home, Rukia smiles with the dawn  
>[Cuando voy a casa, Rukia sonríe con el amanecer]<br>Rukia smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
>[Rukia sonríe e irradia un brillo alrededor de su aureola]<br>When she plays, Rukia smiles  
>[Cuando ella juega, Rukia sonríe]<br>On a summer days, Rukia smiles  
>[En los días de verano, Rukia sonríe]<br>A new day, Rukia smiles  
>[Un día nuevo, Rukia sonríe]<em>

El día pasó fugazmente y se hiso presente la noche, Byakuya llevó a su cuarto a la pequeña Rukia en brazos, la depositó en la cama y luego le dio un beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches. Miró el cuadro en la mesita de noche de la niña, una foto de los tres, él con Hisana y la niña cuando apenas tenía 3 años, como había pasado el tiempo. Él le había obsequiado el cuadro debido a que lo tenía en su armario, y la niña tan curiosa iba seguido a verlo, sin más que aceptar se lo dio a Rukia que ahora lo tenía como único recuerdo de su madre. El hombre salió del cuarto tras apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta para poder ir a descansar el también, no sin antes visitar el altar de su esposa situado en el pasillo de la casa, una foto de ella, la misma cara de su hija, el mismo cabello y ojos azules-violáceos. Sonrió, ya no contaba cuantas veces sonreía al recordarla, pues ella había regresado al Kuchiki la alegría cuando se casaron y más aun cuando su hija nació.

No se sentía tan solo, tenía el mejor regalo de todos, la sonrisa de su hija. Porque cada que Rukia Kuchiki sonreía su padre lo hacía también y era feliz, todo cambiaba, el mundo se detenía y el Sol brillaba más fuerte por los días, y en las noches, las estrellas iluminaban el bello manto oscuro del cielo. Haciendo la Luna más hermosa, tanto o igual que su hija.

Rukia ahora era lo más importante para el Kuchiki, la cuidaría y la haría feliz, tal como era el ahora, si ella sonreía el sería feliz y si él era feliz la niña también y con ello las sonrisas de la pequeña no terminarían. Seguiría teniendo una razón para seguir, su hija. Si los días se ponen grises y se sienta perdido, ahí estaría la niña, sonriendo y diciéndole con su hermosa carita que _todo saldrá bien._ Tal como lo hacía Hisana.

_When the days have gone grey,  
>[Cuando los días se vuelven grises]<br>Nothing's wrong when Rukia smiles  
>[nada está mal cuando Rukia sonríe]<em>

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Amo esta canción! [:3]<em>

_Hikari: Dejen review si les gustó, cualquier comentario es aceptado….[n-n]_

_-Nos leemos la próxima…¡Sayonara! Cuídense y que Kami-sama los bendiga._


End file.
